Perfect
by Cloud1124
Summary: Sekuel pertama The Game!/Kibum pulang ke dorm, tapi mendadak sifat dinginnya menghilang, ia menjadi pribadi yang ceria! Kenapa alasannya untuk menyenangkan Eunhyuk?/Eunhyuk merasa sempurna/KiHyuk slight YeHae and WonKyu/DLDR!/RnR?


**Title : Perfect**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Character dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

** Plot dan Ide cerita milik Cloud1124**

**Cast : Super Junior member**

**Pairing : KiHyuk (slight YeHae and WonKyu)**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary : Kibum pulang ke dorm, tapi mendadak sifat dinginnya menghilang, ia menjadi pribadi yang ceria. Kenapa alasannya untuk menyenangkan Eunhyuk?**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah lewat seminggu semenjak Lee Hyukjae resmi menyandang status _single_. Seminggu ini pula raut masam tak lepas dari wajah tampannya itu. Terlebih lagi ketika sepasang-kekasih-yang-baru-resmi-jadian-setelah-berstatus-selingkuhan alias Yesung dan Donghae lewat atau sekedar tertangkap ekor matanya, maka bisa dipastikan _mood_ Eunhyuk akan terus buruk hingga berganti hari. Berkali-kali ditanya, Eunhyuk selalu bilang bahwa dia tak lagi marah apalagi mendendam pada salah satu _hyung _-nya yang merebut kekasihnya tempo hari, ia hanya merasa belum bisa beradaptasi dan selalu merasa keki dengan kemesraan yang kerap timbul di antara Yesung dan Donghae.

Contohnya pagi ini, Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk menikmati segelas susu strawberry sebagai sarapan paginya harus rela tersedak ketika pasangan itu masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri dan tangan yang saling bertautan erat.

"Pagi Hyukie, makan yang banyak ya," suara manja Donghae hampir saja membuat Eunhyuk tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya kalau saja Siwon tak berbaik hati menepuk tengkuknya pelan.

"_Ya_, kenapa wajahmu senang sekali Hae-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini melahap roti panggangnya dengan pipi menggembung. Donghae tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku senang karena sebentar lagi Kibum datang, dia mau menginap di _dorm _lagi selama seminggu. Dia sedang senggang," ujarnya semangat. Kini giliran Siwon harus menepuk tengkuk Kyuhyun perlahan.

"_Mwo_? Kibum-_hyung _pulang? _Jinjjayeo_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meneguk sedikit air guna melegakan tenggorokannya. Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kebetulan jadwal kita tidak padat minggu ini, jadi aku dan Bumie bisa bermain dengan puas. Aku rindu sekali padanya," wajah Donghae terlihat bahagia lagi, matanya menerawang seolah membayangkan kagiatan apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya bersama Kibum nanti. Yesung terkekeh melihat wajah Donghae yang seperti itu, tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kanan Donghae pelan, tak lama, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya dan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi bersama Leeteuk dan Shindong. Donghae segera mengambil setangkup roti yang ada di meja dan memakannya dengan bersemangat.

"Hyukie-_ya_, nanti kita nonton film bertiga ya," ajak Donghae tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk mengernyit sesaat.

"Film apa Hae? Aku tak merasa ada judul bagus belakangan ini," komentarnya sembari menatap balik Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kita sewa DVD film saja, bagaimana?" tangan Donghae teracung ke atas, wajahnya sumringah. Eunhyuk menyeringai.

"_Ne_, kita menyewa film komedi saja. Ah, kalau tidak film kolosal!" seru Eunyuk tak kalah semangat. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menyaksikan diskusi mereka tersenyum kecil.

Yah, sepertinya _mood_ Eunhyuk tak terlalu buruk hari ini.

.

.

Tangan itu memutar kenop pintu perlahan, sementara tangan lainnya menarik koper hitam berisi pakaiannya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum ketika mendapati para _hyungdeul_ dan satu _dongsaeng_-nya kini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan pembicaraan yang terdengar heboh.

"Tidak bisa _Hyung_! Kibum bisa marah kalau tahu kita sembunyi di kamarnya!" seru Sungmin pada Heechul yang kini mendengus kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyambutnya dengan pesta makanan?" tawar Shindong yang disusul dengan lemparan bantal sofa yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya setelah terlepas dari tangan Yesung.

"Itu sih keinginanmu," semburnya pelan. Semuanya terdiam lagi, tetap tak sadar bahwa sang tokoh utama di topik mereka kini berdiri di belakang sofa dengan salah satu alis terangkat dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Ehem, kurasa pelukan sudah cukup untuk menyambutku," komentarnya membuat semua anggota Super Junior menoleh dengan cepat, dan alhasil reaksi mereka persis tanpa cacat. Melotot dan menganga.

"_OMO! _Kapan kau sampai Bumie?" tanya Leeteuk yang langsung berdiri dan segera memeluk _dongsaeng_-nya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kibum membalas pelukan Leeteuk sama eratnya.

"Baru saja _Hyung_," katanya singkat setelah melepaskan pelukan itu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba banyak tubuh lain yang menubruknya, berpasang-pasang tangan mendekapnya erat, bahkan ada juga yang menepuk punggungnya dengan sangat keras, dan itu membuatnya sedikit berjengit dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Huwaaaa~ Bumie, _bogoshippoyeo_!" ah, rupanya Donghae yang kini ada di barisan terdepan di antara anggota lain yang memeluknya, tangan Donghae melingkar erat di leher Kibum, sementara dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Kibum.

"_Na do, Hyung_. _Uljima,_" katanya lembut setelah merasakan basah disisi pipinya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan pipi Donghae.

Setelah acara penyambutan yang gagal menjadi _surprise_ itu, Kibum akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang dan berbagi cerita bersama keluarganya─keluarga yang dirindukannya.

.

Kibum sedang membereskan kopernya ketika Eunhyuk masuk ke kamarnya dan Siwon ini. Setelah merasa kalau barangnya cukup rapi, Kibum beringsut mendekati Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, ada apa kesini?" tanya Kibum pendek, tangannya kini membalik halaman demi halaman kalender meja yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pangkuannya.

"_Anni_, aku hanya ingin memelukmu lagi Bumie, tidak bolehkah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas, kedua tangannya direntangkan seolah minta dipeluk. Kibum tersenyum lalu segera memeluk _hyung-_nya itu.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk sendiri yang menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang aku, Donghae dan Sungie-_hyung_ 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk lirih. Kibum mengangguk singkat. Memang minggu lalu, Leeteuk langsung menghubunginya dan menceritakan semua kisah itu sedetil mungkin.

"Apa kau masih belum rela kalau Hae-_hyung_ pergi darimu?" tanya Kibum, tangannya kini menepuk tangan Eunhyuk yang terkepal erat di pangkuannya sendiri.

"_Molla_, kurasa aku sudah melepaskannya," bisik Eunhyuk, tapi Kibum masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena heningnya suasana di kamar ini.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kibum mulai memancing, mendesak Eunhyuk untuk menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Aku hanya merasa canggung dan belum terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri Bum-_ah_," Eunhyuk mendongak, senyum pahit erlihat di wajahnya.

"Jangan takut _Hyung_, aku akan ada di sampingmu," Kibum meremas tangan Eunhyuk lembut, keduanya saling berpandangan dengan penuh senyum.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala muncul dari celah pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah seseorang yang menyeringai lebar.

"Hyukie, Bumie, ayo kita menyewa film!"

.

Hari-hari Kibum selama di _dorm _tak terlalu membosankan, walau terkadang ia harus rela ditinggal sendirian karena jadwal Super Junior untuk tampil di berbagai acara. Namun rasanya tak terlalu buruk juga, ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar mengirim pesan singkat, mengirim _e-mail_, atau mungkin menelepon Eunhyuk. Mereka bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan berbagai topik, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kibum merasa banyak bicara tak terlalu menyebalkan.

Sekarang Kibum dan Eunhyuk tengah menonton televisi dengan wajah super bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Di luar hujan deras, sementara acara televisi tak ada yang menarik minat mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menepuk bahu keduanya secara bergantian. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati Ryeowook yang masih menggunakan celemek kini tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ayo kita makan siang," ajak Ryeowook lembut. Kibum dan Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

Ruang makan kini riuh dengan suara candaan yang bersahutan dengan derasnya hujan di luar. Ryeowook dengan terampil membagikan porsi makanan pada anggota lain, dan disusul dengan rengekan dari Eunhyuk dan Shindong untuk menambah porsi mereka. Kibum tersenyum kecil, suasana seperti ini selalu dirindukannya. Setelah suasana mulai tenang, Leeteuk segera memimpin mereka berdoa dan mulai melahap makan siang mereka.

.

Kyuhyun memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan Siwon, tangannya dengan terampil masih memainkan PSP tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan Siwon yang sedang membaca di atasnya.

"_Hyung_, Hyukie-_hyung _dan Kibum-_hyung _makin dekat ya, bagaiman menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, jemarinya menekan tombol _pause_ pada PSP tercintanya. Siwon menutup bukunya, memandang tepat ke manik hitam Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya, _Baby_?" tanya Siwon, tangannya mengusap surai cokelat madu Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sementara sang lawan bicara kini memjamkan matanya tanda menikmati.

"_Hyung_kan sempat menjadi _namjachingu_ Bumie-_hyung _dulu. Apa tidak merasa cemburu?" tanya Kyu, masih belum berniat membuka matanya.

"_Anni Baby, _itu sudah lama berlalu. Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya? Apa kau takut melihatku bersama Bumie lagi?" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun. Terkejut, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat, secara refleks dia mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya itu.

"_Ya! _Aku tidak cemburu, tapi kalau kau benar-benar kembali pada Kibum, aku tidak segan-segan untuk mencekikmu Choi Siwon!" sangkal Kyuhyun keras, Siwon tersenyum kecil, lalu segera menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"_Never Baby _Kyu, ahh bukan, _Angry _Kyu," ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang kini merona di dalam dekapannya.

.

Eunhyuk sibuk memegangi dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, bahkan ia merasa kalau aliran darahnya kini berkumpul di kedua belah pipinya. Eunhyuk merona. Ini adalah peristiwa pertama yang dialaminya selain bersama seorang Lee Donghae, tak pernah ia merasa begitu berdebar di dekat _namja_ selain Donghae. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Eunhyuk merasakannya? Saat melihat Kim Kibum tertawa?

Iris matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat Ryeowook sibuk memarahi Zhou Mi lewat telepon. Eunhyuk memang ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi cemberut Ryeowook, namun tawanya terhenti saat seorang Kim Kibum, yang terkenal dengan julukan _Snow Prince_-nya itu bertingkah di luar karakternya. Ah, bahkan kini Ryeowook ikut mematung melihat ketampanan wajah Kibum yang sedang berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan menarik napas panjang. Kalau Zhou Mi tahu, pasti akan gawat.

"Eh, kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? Apa aku terlalu tampan?" tanya Kibum, dengan sukses Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terbatuk keras.

"_Ya_! Siapa kau? Kemana Kim Kibum kami yang dingin itu?" tanya Ryeowook, tangannya menunjuk tepat ke wajah Kibum yang menyeringai, sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar lupa pada suara Zhou Mi yang menyahut meminta jawaban karena teleponnya yang tak kunjung di jawab.

"Memang salah kalau aku berubah _Hyung_?" seringai Kibum makin lebar. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook benar-benar membeku sekarang. Apakah belakangan ini Kibum dekat dengan Kyuhyun sehingga tertular ke-_evil _-annya? Sepertinya tidak.

"B-berubah bagaimana Bum-_ah_?" tanya Ryeowook ragu, tangannya kin telah kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung.

"Aku berubah agar Hyukie-_hyung _lebih ceria. Aku berhasil 'kan?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Eunhyuk tersentak. Demi dia? Mendadak Eunhyuk salah tingkah dan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapan Kibum barusan.

Ryeowook melirik bergantian pada Kibum yang tersenyum dan Eunhyuk yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mendadak ia tersentak, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Ka-kali-kalian!" bahkan Ryeowook tergagap karena terlalu terkejut. Kibum tersenyum tipis, lalu berlalu meninggalkan dapur dengan tangan kanannya yang menyeret paksa Eunhyuk untuk menjauh dari Ryeowook yang masih membeku dengan mulut yang menganga.

* * *

><p>Kibum menyeret Eunhyuk ke kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae, dengan segera mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang.<p>

"T-tadi _Hyung_ sudah dengar sendiri 'kan?" Ah, bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajah rupawan Kim Kibum yang merona?

Eunhyuk mendongak, semburat merah tipis masih bernaung di pipinya, matanya terkejut melihat Kibum yang juga merona dengan wajah ketakutan dan malu setengah mati.

"Aku dengar, tapi aku tidak mengerti Bum-_ah_," bisik Eunhyuk hampir seperti mencicit. Kibum mendesah jengkel.

"Aishh, ini hanya kukatakan sekali saja ya _Hyung_," katanya memperingatkan, dengan sigap kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi menganggur.

"_Saranghae_," katanya penuh penekanan. Sementara Eunhyuk masih dalam mode berpikirnya yang cukup panjang, otaknya masih belum bisa menerima apapun saat ini.

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau ulangi Bum-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah berhasil menyimpulkan segalanya, ia bermaksud menggoda Kibum saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, hanya sekali _Hyung_!" katanya marah, ia melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk begitu saja. Eunhyuk tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa aku?" Kibum terdiam, dan Eunhyuk masih menunggu jawaban.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak sebelum aku pergi cuti dari Super Junior. Tapi saat itu kau masih berbahagia bersama Hae-_hyung_, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu secara diam-diam. Tapi minggu lalu, Teukie-_hyung_ meneleponku dan berkata bahwa kau terpuruk karena Donghae yang berselingkuh, aku khawatir sekali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk men-_cancel_ semua jadwalku dan berkunjung ke _dorm_ untuk melihatmu," Kibum berbalik, memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang kini memandangnya setengah tak percaya.

Pikiran Eunhyuk saling berperang, berusaha mencari jawaban akhir dari semua kejadian yang cukup memusingkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk takut, ia takut ia akan terluka, ia takut ia belum siap memuali suatu hubungan lagi. Bagaimana kalau Kibum akhirnya tertarik pada _namja _atau _yeojya_ lain yang dekat dengannya saat prosesi syuting? Bagaimana kalau akhirnya Kibum juga mengkhianatinya? Jujur saja, Eunhyuk belum siap.

"Aku janji _Hyung_, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu," penuturan Kibum membuatnya seolah bisa membaca seluruh ketakutan Eunhyuk. Sang mesin tari Super Junior kini tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku belum mencintaimu Bum-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Kibum menggeleng.

"Cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu _Hyung_, aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" katanya dingin. Eunhyuk memandang ke dalam mata Kibum, berusaha mencari kebohongan sekecil apapun yang mungkin akan terlihat. Namun ia tak menemukannya, hanya ada ketulusan dan keseriusan sang _Snow White_. Dan bagi Eunhyuk, itu sudah cukup.

"Aku tidak janji bisa mencintaimu dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi kau akan selalu mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk, berusaha menetapkan hatinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Pasti _Hyung_, selamanya," Kibum tersenyum kecil. Memeluk tubuh ramping _Hyung _-nya yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau jadi _namjachingu_-ku?" tanya Kibum, Eunhyuk tertawa kecil.

"_Ne_," jawabnya singkat, namun itu cukup untuk membuat pelukan Kibum pada tubuh Eunhyuk mengerat.

"_Gomawo Hyung, saranghae,_" bisiknya tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin ini cukup. Menjadi _namjachingu_ seorang Kim Kibum tidak buruk bukan? Bahkan saat ini Eunhyuk merasa kalau ia cukup bahagia. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan Donghae dan memulai kehidupannya yang baru, dan yang paling utama bersama Kibum, _namja_ yang mencintainya. Dan Eunhyuk berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia juga harus segera membalas cinta tulus Kibum.

Hah, membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Eunhyuk merasa menjadi manusia yang sempurna. Ia bisa mencintai, juga dicintai. Bagus 'kan?

.

.

"Ssstt, _uljima chagiya_," bisik Yesung sembari mendekap tubuh Donghae yang menangis di pelukannya. Sementara anggota Super Junior yang lain tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Donghae pelan, mereka melirik pada pintu kamar dimana Eunhyuk dan Kibum berada.

"Aku senang sekali _Hyung_, akhirnya Hyukie menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuknya," Donghae tersenyum kecil dalam tangisnya, anggota yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka tersenyum, karena hari ini, salah satu anggota keluarga mereka bisa bangkit lagi. Dan pasti ia akan bahagia.

"Eunhyuk memang harus bahagia. Sudah seharusnya," bisik Yesung pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kibum punya cinta yang tulus, Eunhyuk sangat beruntung," tutur Siwon perlahan, di sampingnya Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku senang kalau Hyukie-_hyung _senang," komentarnya tulus. Semua tertawa, jarang sekali _evil maknae_ satu ini berkata seperti itu.

"_Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul_, kalau kalian tidak segera pergi dari depan kamarku. Kupastikan kalian akan menderita besok!" suara dari dalam kamar membuat semuanya terpaku. Serentak mereka tertawa, lalu segera berlari menuju kamar masing-masing.

Setidaknya, hari ini biarkan Eunhyuk menjadi manusia sempurna. Benar 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**a/n:**

Yosh! Cloud kembali dari study tour dengan oleh-oleh sekuel pertama dari cerita The Game, dan kali ini pairnya KiHyuk! Apakah ini terlalu memaksakan? #pundung

Cloud rencananya mau buat 3 sekuel dari fic The Game ntu, ini yang pertama. Yang selanjutnya itu ZhouWook, terus yang terakhir nanti adalah pair utama kita.. **YEHAE! **#heboh #tebarconfetti #lebay #ditendang

Untuk yang udah nge-request fic lewat PM itu, akan Cloud usahain yaa, ngomong-ngomong apakah ini masih pendek? Sebenernya menurut Cloud sendiri juga pendek sihh.. Tapi apa mau dikata.. #dorr

Yakk, jeongmal Gomawo untuk readers yang kemaren review di chap terakhirnya The Game. Banyak banget masukan yang sangat membantu.. :D Sekali lagi Jeongmal Gomawo.. :D

Uhm, mind to review?

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
